


The Unexplainable Love Confliction

by mymermaidstory



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Penny gets pregnant, Pregnancy, Raj finally gets a girlfriend, Sheldon gets drunk, Shenny - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymermaidstory/pseuds/mymermaidstory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Raj gets invited to a crazy party by a girl he met at a bar, he decides to bring the whole gang along as well. However, when Raj spikes Sheldon's apple juice and he ends up hanging around with an equally inebriated Penny, Sheldon and Penny end up having sex.</p><p>And unfortunately, Penny ends up getting pregnant by Sheldon. All hell brakes loose in this beautiful Shenny fan fiction.</p><p>Have fun, give kudos, review, and bookmark!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sheldon Cooper, Leonard Hofstadter, and Howard Wolowitz were having the best day they had ever had. A nuclear reactor was on the fritz so they had the day off, Sheldon's clothes were fresh as daisies and he was happy, and Penny was totally relaxed and calm. Raj Koothrappali also had a great day. He had just been at a bar, where he met this great girl. He felt like he just HAD to tell his friends. Raj ran into the apartment and saw Sheldon, Leonard, and Howard watching T.V.

"You guys will never guess what just happened!"

"Your social awkwardness has been eliminated?" Sheldon replied with a snappy remark. Raj glared at Sheldon.

"What Raj?" Leonard asked.

"I just got asked to a party!" When Raj finished, Howard started laughing.

"What? Can't I get invited to a party?"

"Well, besides that one mixer, you don't seem like the type of person to get invited to a party." Sheldon looked at Howard.

"Wolowitz, you shouldn't be talking."

"How did that happen Raj?" Leonard asked politely.

"Well, I was out at a bar…"

"Obviously." Wolowitz interrupted. Raj sent him an angry look.

"I was out at a bar and this cute girl came over and started talking to me!'

"That's odd since your physical appearance doesn't usually attract the female sex that often." Sheldon cut in.

"Anyway," Raj continued, "We started talking and she invited me and a few friends to a party on Saturday!"

"But that's paintball day!" Sheldon exclaimed.

"Forget about it Sheldon! A party is way better than getting our asses kicked by little kids at paintball." Leonard sounded excited.

"Are we ALL invited?" Howard asked.

"Yeah, she said I could invite like 4 friends." Sheldon quickly looked around the room.

"Raj, I don't wish to alarm you but there are only 3 humans besides you in this room."

"I know that Sheldon. I was thinking we could invite Amy."

Sheldon sighed. "I wish, but unfortunately she is out of town working on the monkey experiment. Apparently a monkey went insane on the drugs and they needed her help."

"Well, how about Bernadette? Do you know anything Howard?"

"She can't come either because her mom doesn't want her socializing with any other optimal male partner than me."

"Ugh, then how about Penny?" Raj asked unwillingly.

"YES!" Leonard shouted.

"Leonard, calm your penis down." Howard remarked.

"I'll go ask her. It seems Leonard is too incompetent to handle this."

Later on in the day, Sheldon went over to Penny's apartment.

Knock, knock, knock, "Penny?" Knock, knock, knock, "Penny?" Knock, knock, knock, "Penny?" Penny opened the door wearing a bright yellow tank top and white shorts.

"Yes Sheldon?"

"I am here to inform you that you are hereby invited to a party that a random girl asked Raj to. It's on Saturday so I'm thinking your schedule should be free."

"Um Sheldon… If the girl asked Raj, why are you asking me?"

"Because we are allowed to accompany Raj to the get-together."

"Oh! Um, ok. I'll be at your apartment at 7:00 on Saturday."

"Good, I will expect to see you at EXACTLY 7:00" Sheldon walked back to his apartment, happy that he accomplished his mission. Strangely, he felt something inside him that was different than usual. Lately, he had been getting butterflies in his stomach around Penny. He thought she was cute the first day he saw her, but didn't really think much of it. When she gave him the autographed Leonard Nimoy napkin, something inside of him must've erupted and changed his way of thinking.

On Saturday, everyone was getting ready for the party. Sheldon was wearing a tee-shirt that looked like a suit and a good pair of pants. Leonard slid out in the hallway with his fingers made to look like a gun. He was wearing a VERY nice tux and had even smoothed his hair back.

"The name's Hofstadter, Leonard Hofstadter." Sheldon started laughing.

"Ooooo… Nice James Bond reference except that you are using your own name instead of James Bond's. That makes it funny!"

Leonard sighed sarcastically. "Yes Sheldon that was the point." Leonard sat down in the chair when Raj and Howard walked in. Both Howard and Raj were wearing suits as well. Everyone started staring at each other.

"Well this is awkward." Sheldon said.

"She didn't specify whether it was formal or casual." Raj exclaimed. Leonard looked at himself in a mirror.

"Who really cares? Atleast we look cool right?"

"Chicks dig guys in suits." Howard added. There was a knock at the door and Leonard opened it. On the other side of the door was Penny. She was wearing a bright red, short, tight, dress with high heels. All of the guys in the room stared incessantly. Penny snapped her fingers.

"Guys!" Leonard snapped out of it.

"Oh, um hi Penny! You look nice!"

"Thank you! Are we ready to go?" Sheldon looked at Penny, a little irritated.

"Penny, it is now 7:05. You agreed to be here at 7:00. You are five minutes late." Penny rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sheldon! I couldn't get these heels on, that's why I'm late."

"Whatever, let's go!" Leonard grabbed Penny and they left for the party. Raj grabbed a few beers before they left so he would be able to even talk to his girl.

When they got the party, the setting was classic of a drunken party. There were streamers everywhere, glitter all over the floor, alcohol and food were every which-where, and a huge amount of people in a small apartment didn't help either. All of a sudden, a girl with black hair, hazel eyes, and a gorgeous tan yelled out at Raj.

"Hey Raj!" The girl ran over to him and gave him a huge hug. Raj started smiling like crazy and the others were staring in randomness.

"Guys, this is Shannon. She is VERY pretty." Howard was staring at Shannon. He whispered to Leonard.

"How did HE get HER!" Raj had never really gotten an attractive girl before. Everyone soon separated and started doing their own thing. The music was pounding and everyone was dancing. All the people in the room where drinking their heads off, except for Sheldon who was drinking apple juice. Penny was dancing, Raj was making out with Shannon, Sheldon was sitting down drinking his apple juice, and Leonard was dancing with a random girl. When Sheldon ran out of his apple juice, he stood up to go get some more. When he went to get more apple juice, he bumped into Raj on the way.

"Heyyy Sheldon, where are you going?" Raj was drunk off his ass.

"I'm going to get some more apple juice."

"Oh, how about I get it for you! You go have fun."

"Oh, why thank you Raj! I think I will." Sheldon walked off and started hanging out with Leonard. Meanwhile, Raj took Sheldon's drink and refilled the apple juice. But, he also added a major amount of alcohol to the apple juice. He gave it back to Sheldon and he took a gulp. After he drank a swig, Sheldon looked at the glass.

"Raj, is there something in my apple juice? It tastes different." Raj had to come up with an excuse fast.

"No Sheldon, it's just plain apple juice. Just drink it." Raj walked off and Sheldon continued to drink. Leonard approached Raj afterwards.

"Did you spike Sheldon's drink, Raj?"

"Hell Ya!"

"Nice." He gave him a high five and continued to party. Sheldon drinks the entire glass and soon afterwards began to feel a little funny. He could not put his finger on it but swore he had felt this feeling before. Sheldon had become drunk and his senses had become completely impaired. Penny stumbled over to Sheldon totally hammered and had no idea what she was doing.

"You know what Sheldon? I always thought you were REALLY cute!" Her speech was completely slurred and almost unrecognizable.

"Do you think I could take my pants off over my head?" Sheldon couldn't think straight.

"Welllllll, how about we go back to the bedroom and find out?" Penny immediately grabbed Sheldon and kissed him madly. They both stumbled drunkenly back to a bedroom in Shannon's apartment and made hot, passionate, sweaty love. Both Penny and Sheldon had no idea what they were doing. After 10 minutes of the hot sex, they both passed out and fell asleep on the bed. Penny woke up at around 3:00 am to see a naked Sheldon sleeping next to her. She screamed at the top of her lungs and Sheldon jerked awake.

"Why are we naked in the bed together!" Penny's face turned white with fear and anger.

"First of all, can you stop yelling because I have a terrible headache. Second of all, from the extremely awkward look of things, it seems we have had intercourse." Sheldon actually seemed to be calm about the whole thing.

"But how the hell did this happen?"

"I believe that it was the enormous amount of alcohol in our blood that caused us to commit this act."

"Get your clothes on Sheldon! I don't wanna see your naked ass!" They both grabbed their clothes and threw them on sloppingly. They ran back to their apartments, extremely hung over. When Sheldon reached his apartment, he was greeted by a very angry looking Leonard.

"Ok, do you wanna tell me where the hell you and Penny went after we left?" Leonard was very angry.

"It seems as if Penny and I have had sexual intercourse." Leonard's mouth dropped open.

"WHAT? How did that happen? When Amy finds out, she is going to KILL you!"

"Well, Amy is not going to kill me. It's not in her nature to do that. But on the other topic, I suspect that when I gave my glass to Raj he mixed my apple juice with large amounts of alcoholic liquor. Apparently both Penny and I were extremely intoxicated and we did things neither of us were proud of or could've expected." Sheldon still couldn't believe what he had done. He actually felt a little guilty about the whole thing.

"Ugh, Sheldon just promise you won't act weird towards Penny? I don't want anything to be different between us."

"I promise I won't act weird towards Penny. I'll pretend like it never even happened." Sheldon and Leonard went to bed that night feeling terrible. Sheldon could barely get any sleep that night. He felt so dirty and guilty. He had to go apologize in the morning.

Knock, knock, knock, "Penny?" Knock, knock, knock, "Penny?" Knock, knock, knock, "Penny?" Penny opened the door looking like a complete wreck.

"What Sheldon?" She felt almost worse than Sheldon did.

"I want to apologize for my actions last night. I think it was wrong for me to touch you like that while both of us were intoxicated and had no idea what we were doing."

"No Sheldon, it was probably my fault. I was most likely the one who started it. Can we just forget about it?" Sheldon started to smile.

"Already shoved into the deep recesses of my amygdalla, Penny!"

"What?"

"I already forgot about it. By the way, you really need to know the parts of the brain!" Sheldon walked back into his apartment and Penny felt very relieved. Her relief was short lived. Four weeks later, Penny began to feel a little strange. She had felt nauseous that week but just threw it off as stress from work. But when she missed her period the week after, she got very nervous. Penny had to talk to Sheldon. She seriously could not believe what she was thinking. Penny walked over to Sheldon's apartment and knocked on the door. Leonard opened the door, looking semi-surprised.

"Um... Hi Leonard, is Sheldon here?"

"Yeah, he's watching a Star Wars marathon. Why?"

"I need to talk to him." Sheldon looked at Penny in the doorway and walked out to talk to her in the hallway.

"What is the reason for your calling Penny?"

"Sheldon, do you remember that thing we did 5 weeks ago?"

"You mean our accidental drunken sexual intercourse?"

Penny sighed, "Yes."

"Why do you ask?" Sheldon started getting slightly nervous.

"Did you wear a condom?" Penny started blushing a little.

"I don't know. Probably not, why?" Sheldon knew where this was going, and he didn't like where it was leading.

"Sheldon, this might be hard to hear but... I think I might be pregnant." Sheldon immediately turned white at the word.

"What?" Sheldon couldn't even bear to think that Penny was telling the truth.

"I think I could be pregnant Sheldon, and it's yours." Sheldon started getting a little defensive.

"Well how do you know it's mine?"

"Sheldon, I haven't had sex with anyone since that night! It's definitely yours!"

"Should we tell Leonard?" Penny began to freak out.

"NO! I don't even know if I am yet! I just think I am."

"You should take a test, before we proceed in this any further."

"I know, I was just going to buy some. I just had to tell you this." Penny left and bought a three pack of pregnancy tests. Unfortunately for her, she had left her door open and Sheldon had Vulcan hearing. One right after another, all three tests came back positive. She couldn't help herself, she broke down crying. Sheldon heard her and rushed into her room. He saw her crying on her knees in front of the tests.

"Penny, what happened?"

"Oh Sheldon, I think you would know that! Look!" She hands his the test. Sheldon looks blankly at the two little pink lines staring him in the face. He couldn't believe his eyes. Sheldon lost control and fell to his knees. Sheldon's emotions were welling up inside of him at an alarming rate. It finally overflowed into his eyes and he started crying. He had never cried like this before. Penny fell into his arms, crying harder than he was. He unconsciously started stroking her hair when Leonard walked in. Leonard was gob smacked at what he was seeing. Sheldon was stroking Penny and they were both crying.

"Penny, what's going...?" His sentence stopped short when he saw the other two tests on the floor. The unfortunate pink lines were glaring him in the face and he became infuriated.

"Penny, what is this about? How are you pregnant?" Sheldon looked at Leonard and stood up with Penny in his arms.

"Leonard, leave her alone. We can talk about this later." Sheldon had a VERY serious tone to his voice. Sheldon took the very distraught Penny back to her room. Leonard stormed back to his room and sat on his bed in thought. Two hours later, Sheldon returned to the apartment. Leonard had called Howard and Raj for support. Sheldon walked into the living room to see Leonard, Howard, and Raj sitting on the couch with blank expressions on their faces.

"Sheldon, HOW THE HELL IS PENNY PREGNANT?" Leonard was furious. He almost wanted to strangle Sheldon. Howard and Raj had their hands on Leonard's shoulders, in fear that he would hit Sheldon.

"Leonard, I am upset about this too," His eyes were red enough to tell that, "I cannot believe that I caused a parasite to do this to Penny. I had no idea what I was doing. That night at Shannon's party was the night that caused this. Blame Raj for me doing all this. He was the one who spiked my drink!"

"Look, I had no idea you were gonna act this way! If I had known you were gonna impregnate Penny, I would've never spiked your drink!" Raj was upset almost as much as Howard and Leonard. None of them could've imagined that this would've ever happened. Sheldon and Penny never really had any sort of love connection so nobody ever thought this could've happened.

"I've calmed Penny down enough that she was able to talk. I'm going over there to spend the night. I'm worried that she might do something drastic so I'm gonna stay with her. If you need me, text me ok?" And with that, Sheldon left the apartment. Leonard was furious but at the same time worried for Penny. Howard and Raj stayed with Leonard that night as well.

Sheldon went over to Penny's apartment to see her curled up on her bed with her hand on her stomach. Penny's eyes were red from crying and she almost had no tears left to cry. Sheldon sat on the bed next to her.

"Penny, I am SO sorry. I cannot even think to imagine how you are feeling." Penny sat up and looked at Sheldon. His big blue eyes seemed to be filling up with tears again. Penny wiped her eyes and felt a strange emotion she had never felt before for Sheldon: Love. She grabbed Sheldon and kissed him on the lips. Sheldon didn't believe it. He was surprised at first, but then embraced Penny's soft luscious lips. Penny released Sheldon from the kiss and Sheldon still couldn't believe it.

"Sheldon, I have always thought you were cute. It's just been your annoying-ness and constant talking that kept me at bay. Now that I have your baby inside of me, I'm free to actually express my feelings." Sheldon started blushing.

"I had no idea you felt that way. I seriously am sorry that I created a parasite that is going to live inside of you for the next 9 months. But I do accept your love. I have actually felt the same way about you for a while. I will support you and this baby for as long as I can." They kissed again and the love they felt was stronger than both of them had ever felt before.

 


	2. The Ultrasonic Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny finally decides to tell Amy that she is pregnant and Penny brings Sheldon to a doctor's appointment....
> 
> Where they receive a huge surprise.

It had been almost 2 weeks since Penny found out she was pregnant. Not to mention that it was Sheldon's baby. Amy had come back from her monkey travels and still had no idea about Sheldon and Penny. However, she had noticed that Penny had been getting a little bloated and that Sheldon was acting very weird towards Penny. Penny had decided to tell Amy since they were best friends. She felt like it was her duty to know. But, she wasn't going to tell her who the father was. If she asked, she was going to lie about it. Penny walked over to Amy's apartment and knocked on the door. She let herself in and saw Amy on her computer.

"Amy, I need to talk to you about something." Penny was nervous. She didn't want to let anything slip about Sheldon.

"Oh sure Penny! What is it?" Amy seemed slightly focused on her computer while at the same time talking to Penny.

"Amy, I seem to be... pregnant." Amy sat up straight when she heard the news. Also, a voice sprang from Amy's computer.

" _oooh! Congratulations Penny!"_ Penny recognized Sheldon's high pitched voice from the computer immediately. Penny couldn't say anything now with Sheldon in the room.

"Really? Wow, that's amazing Penny! I wouldn't have thought that you would be the mothering type." Penny started feeling sick, not just from her morning sickness but also from the fact that she was keeping the father's identity from Amy. Penny didn't want to say anything more to Amy.

"Yeah, I just found out a couple weeks ago. Surprise!" Penny tried to squeak out a smile but she knew that Amy would ask who the father was. Amy stood up and gave Penny a huge hug. The computer in which Sheldon was displayed was turned towards Penny and Amy. Penny was freaking out.

"Hey Amy, I have to go. I just came over to tell you this. Bye!" She turned to leave but Amy grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait, but I have one big question. Who is the father?" Penny turned white. She had to come up with a name, FAST.

"Um, it's an ex-boyfriend of mine. We had a one night stand and it ended badly. Yeah so, bye!" Penny ran out hurriedly back to her apartment. Later on in the day, Leonard came over to Penny's apartment. He knocked on the door and Penny answered it. When she saw that it was Leonard, she tried to slam the door shut. Leonard stuck out his hand to stop the door and let himself in.

"Penny, I don't understand why you had to sleep with Sheldon! Can't you just have an abortion?" Penny was shocked. She couldn't believe that he would even think that.

"Leonard, how can you even say such a thing? I know you may not like Sheldon that much, but I do! I am keeping this baby, Leonard, and there's nothing you can do to..." She stopped mid-sentence because she had to go throw up. Her morning sickness was killing her. After she threw up, she went back and continued talking to Leonard.

"Penny, are you ok?" Leonard still seemed concerned as much as he was mad.

"No Leonard. I'm furious that you even suggested that option! I am keeping it Leonard, so you just need to get over it. Now get out of my apartment!" She pointed to the door and demanded that Leonard leave. After he left, she started crying again. Her hormones were raging and she would just randomly start crying for no reason. But this time, she actually had a reason to cry. She knew Leonard meant well, but she couldn't do that to a child that didn't even have a chance at life yet. Penny decided to visit Sheldon later on in the day. She knocked on the door and Leonard answered. He gave her a stern look but listened to her.

"Leonard, I need to talk to Sheldon." Sheldon came down the hallway and talked to Penny in the hallway.

"Hi there Penny! Are you feeling any better?" Sheldon actually seemed very cheerful.

"I'm ok, still nauseous from the morning sickness." Penny tried to seem happy.

"Well the only reason you're like that is because you have extreme hormone rushes in the morning that makes you nauseous." Penny groaned.

"Ugh Sheldon, I didn't need to know that right now. But I did come over here to ask you something. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow and I wanted to know if you would come with me?" Sheldon lit up. He was excited to see if the doctor wouldn't be that incompetent.

"I will certainly come! I want to make sure that the 'so called' doctor can treat you correctly." Penny smiled. She was happy that Sheldon was going to come with her. Penny kissed Sheldon passionately and rubbed her hands through his short, scruffy hair.

"Good, meet me at my apartment at 10 tomorrow morning. I love you Sheldon." She kissed him again then returned to her apartment. Sheldon went back into his apartment and saw Howard, Raj, and Leonard staring at him with their mouths open.

"What's up guys?" Sheldon seemed confused.

"How the hell did THAT happen Sheldon?" Howard exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Sheldon was still confused.

"You and Penny! When did that happen? I know she's pregnant with your baby but I didn't think you two had that kind of connection! My camera in the hallway caught the whole thing!" Howard showed Sheldon the video of his and Penny's conversation.

"Howard, you need to take that down!" Sheldon stormed off into his room.

"I still don't understand what Penny sees in Sheldon." Raj was EXTREMELY confused.

"Well, she went out with Leonard so she's gotta have a thing for nerds." Leonard glared at Howard.

The next morning, Penny and Sheldon went to her doctor's appointment. Sheldon, being his OCD self, started drilling her doctor with questions. Penny had to shut Sheldon up so the doctor could do his job. When the doctor pulled out the ultrasound, Penny got nervous. She was kinda scared to actually see the embryo inside of her. The scanner was placed on her stomach and the doctor started scanning.

"Oh..." The doctor mumbled.

"What? What is it?" Penny was nervous that there was something wrong.

"No, nothing's wrong. They both look perfectly fine!"

"Ahh, thank God! They both look... BOTH?" Penny and Sheldon exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes, you have twins. Fraternal, not identical." The doctor turned the screen to show Sheldon and Penny. Sheldon's mouth dropped and he fainted.

"SHELDON!" Penny shouted. The doctor finished the appointment and Sheldon woke up from his spell.

"Did I hear correctly that you have TWINS in there?" Sheldon was very scared. Even though he himself was a twin, he just couldn't imagine taking care of two children.


	3. The Baby Shower Experiment

10 weeks after Penny and Sheldon found out they were having twins, they were still shocked. Just the fact that it was two babies made the entire thing much more complicated. Penny was really poking out and almost none of her clothes were fitting her anymore. Amy and Bernadette were almost freaking out with joy. Howard, Raj, and Leonard were probably the people who were most stunned by this. Leonard had finally calmed down about the whole thing and started to be back to normal with Penny. Penny was still nervous about Amy finding out who the father was. If Amy found out about her and Sheldon, Penny would be in some serious trouble. One day, Penny was hanging over at the guy's apartment. Priya had finally been told of Penny's pregnancy a few weeks before but was still very questionable of Penny's story about the twin's paternity. Penny was sitting next to Sheldon watching T.V. when all of a sudden; she let out a slight gasp. Sheldon turned to Penny, a little bit nervous.

"Penny, what's wrong? Your gasping indicates something is off." Penny looked at him but she was actually blushing.

"Sheldon, nothing is wrong. The babies are moving. It's a really weird feeling." Her face was so incredibly red from the blushing, she looked like a tomato. Sheldon, on the other hand, smiled and put his hand on Penny's stomach. At first, he has just a neutral expression. But when he finally felt them move, his hand flew back and went under his leg.

"Sweetie, what's the matter?" Sheldon was now the one who looked like a tomato.

"I didn't want to hurt it." He sounded incredibly sheepish and shy. Penny laughed,

"Sheldon, it's ok. You aren't going to hurt them! Here." She grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach once more. He tried to pull away at first but then finally relaxed and smiled.

"That's strange... But very fascinating." Sheldon still had a very awkward smile on his face and Penny released him. Leonard was still loathing Sheldon for getting Penny pregnant, but he had to deal with it so Penny would atleast talk to him. There was a five minute awkward silence before Penny's phone started buzzing. When she took it out, her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Oh no, we need to get over to Amy's RIGHT NOW!" Penny shot up and started to run out. Leonard grabbed Penny's arm and demanded an explanation.

"What the hell is going on Penny? Why do you need to rush over to Amy's?"

"I just got a text from Bernadette, she was hanging out at Amy's and Amy's experimental monkey went freaking crazy! She needs our help to find him!" Everyone ran out of the room and rushed over to Amy's apartment. Penny furiously knocked on the door.

"Bernadette? Bernadette, I'm here and so are the guys! Open the door!" Bernadette opened the door and she grabbed Penny.

"Oh Penny, it's HORRIBLE! Amy ran out of cigarettes and the monkey attacked her! Now we cant find him and he's running wild around the apartment! It's too horrible to look at so I'm gonna have to blindfold you!" Bernadette blindfolded Penny but then pulled the guys aside.

"Bernadette, is Amy ok?" Howard was actually concerned about Amy. Bernadette actually smiled and started to giggle.

"Amy's perfectly fine, nothing happened. I'm doing a pretty good job at lying aren't I?" Leonard, Sheldon, Raj, and Howard were still very confused.

"Wait a minute... Amy's ok? Then what the hell are we doing here and why is Penny blindfolded?" Leonard was still dumbfounded but then the guys heard Sheldon's whiny little laugh.

"You all are so oblivious. Even though I'm terrible at keeping secrets, I've been dropping hints for weeks." Sheldon laughed again but then Penny called from down the hallway.

"Um guys, I'm still blindfolded down here!" Sheldon left to go stay with Penny while Bernadette kept explaining the situation to the guys.

"Amy, Sheldon, and I have had this plan for almost a month. We are having a surprise baby shower for Penny! This is what this whole thing is about!" Howard smiled and kissed Bernadette.

"Ha, that's my girl!" Leonard couldn't believe it. However, he did notice that Sheldon had been dropping some slight hints in the past few weeks. He had seen him coming down the stairs with wrapped presents in his hands but didn't really think much of it since Sheldon was known to do the unexpected. Bernadette grabbed the guys and Penny and shoved them all into Amy's apartment. Bernadette ripped off Penny's blindfold and she couldn't believe her eyes. There were pink and blue balloons everywhere and a huge amount of presents on the chairs and floor. Amy yelped and ran to give Penny a hug.

"Surprise Bestie!" Amy shouted with joy.

"Wha... What is all this?" Penny asked.

"Bernadette, Sheldon, and I planned this whole thing. It's a surprise baby shower for you! As I will reiterate again, SURPRISE!" Penny was overcome with joy. She let out tears of joy and hugged Amy and Bernadette. She wanted to kiss Sheldon, but she knew she had to restrain herself with Amy in the room. Amy and Bernadette were constantly touching her belly throughout the entire shower but Penny really didn't care. She got so many amazing gifts from Amy and Bernadette. But then she received two presents from Sheldon. One was wrapped in pink, the other in blue. Sheldon sat next to her as she opened each one. The blue present contained a baby onesie with the Superman symbol on it and the pink present contained an onesie with Catwoman on it and a purple Pennyblossom that Sheldon had kept. Penny couldn't control herself. She burst out in tears and kissed Sheldon passionately. Amy was sitting right across the room watching the kiss. Her mouth dropped.

"Penny, what was that for? Sheldon is my boyfriend, you know that right?" Amy was very confused and suspicious. Penny released Sheldon from the kiss and turned to Amy.

"Sorry Amy, I guess I wanted to thank him for these very thoughtful gifts!" Amy was still suspicious. She didn't say anything to Penny until the end of the shower. She pulled her aside and had a talk with her.

"Penny, based on the length and passion I saw in that kiss you shared with Sheldon, I can tell you have some sexual attraction towards him." Penny started to blush because she knew her paternity story was coming to an end.

"What? No, Sheldon and I are just friends!" Amy could tell she was lying through her teeth.

"Don't try to lie Penny. I can see it in your eyes that you are sexually attracted to him. Based on modern standards of relationships, I know that me being ok with you feeling this way about Sheldon is a very low chance. Being a neurobiologist, I know that once people have sexual feelings toward another human being, it is very hard to get rid of them."

"Pun intended?" Penny had to add. Amy thought about it for a second then laughed.

"No, just a happy accident. Anyway, just try to not do that to Sheldon again? It makes me feel very hurt." Penny blushed and nodded to show Amy she understood. Penny walked out of the apartment confused and bewildered. The baby shower was a big success but Amy's little talk with her afterwards left Penny in a whirlwind of conflicting emotions.

The next day, Penny heard Sheldon's OCD knock on her door.

Knock, knock, knock, "Penny?" Knock, knock, knock, "Penny?" Knock, knock, knock, "Penny?" She opened the door and Sheldon's blue eyes just stared at her.

"Um... Hello Sheld.." She didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence because Sheldon was leaning over; kissing her like he had never kissed before. It almost knocked her off her feet but she managed to stumble over to her couch while they were still lip-locked. Penny embraced Sheldon's mad kiss and continued to kiss him until they both needed air. He let go and she looked back at his teary blue eyes with extreme surprise.

"I'm sorry." Is all he could manage to muster. She looked at him and pulled him in close. She put her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear,

"Don't be..." She kissed him again and Sheldon let go of all his emotions almost simultaneously. She pulled off his layered shirt and ran her fingers through his sweaty chest hair. They continued to make out until the making out led to them actually having sober, consensual sex. Penny really didn't care about anything Amy had said or anything that was going on outside of this moment. This was the moment she would remember for the rest of her life. Just as they had finished having sex, there was a knock at the door. Penny bolted off her couch and put some clothes on. Her bathrobe wasn't really closing on account of her stomach poking out. She rushed Sheldon off to her bathroom and answered the door. Unfortunately, it was Amy who was on the other side of the door. Penny looked a mess since Amy came at such an awkward time but she tried to conceal her indiscretion.

"Hey Amy, um what's going on?" Amy's neutral expression didn't really say much about why she was there but she continued to stand there. All of a sudden, Amy started sniffing the air. Almost as if she was trying to smell something more carefully. Finally, she managed to say something.

"Can I come in?" Penny nodded and gestured her in. Penny tried to divert her from the pile of clothes lying by the couch. Especially the inside out flash shirt Sheldon had been wearing when he came in. Amy and Penny walked into her bedroom and sat on her bed. Amy turned to Penny and almost looked as if she were about to cry.

"Penny, I have a very unlikely hypothesis about something and I need to talk to someone about it."

"Um, ok Amy what's the problem?"

"I think Sheldon may be seeing another woman." Amy wiped away a tear, hoping that Penny wouldn't see it.

"Oh Amy, I'm sorry. I'm not sure if there's anything I can do." Amy looked at Penny, not with sympathy, but with anger and sadness.

"Penny, I believe the other woman is you... and that the twins you are carrying right now are Sheldon's." Amy wanted to burst out crying and so did Penny, but neither of them did.

"Amy... I told you, Sheldon and I are just friends and my children are the kids of an ex-boyfriend of mine. There's nothing you need to worry about."

"Are you willing to stick to that story?" Amy muttered with a slight smirk.

"What do you mean?" Penny was confused.

"Penny, I had my suspicions about you and Sheldon the first day you told me you were pregnant. I thought my suspicions were unfortunately confirmed at the baby shower. If you are willing to stick to your story about your relationship with Sheldon and the paternity of your children," Amy snapped her fingers and Priya walked in from the hallway, "I have hired Priya to administer a lie detector test."

OK EVERYBODY, I am going to continue this story. For now, I'm stopping but I will continue. I'm just really tired of pulling this story along from where it is and I need to regroup. I hope you like where it is now!


	4. The Beautiful Miracles Appearance

* * *

When Amy brought Priya into the room, Penny was terrified. If Priya really did make her take the lie detector test, Amy would never speak to her again and she would lose a close friend.

"I'm going to ask you one last time Penny," Amy was extremely serious, "Are you going to stick with your current story before we proceed?" Penny flushed and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted when Sheldon burst out of the bathroom wearing nothing but the pants he had grabbed. Amy glanced at Sheldon then back to Penny. She stood up and walked over to Sheldon.

"Did you hear everything that was said?" Amy's face became bright red with anger as a blushing Sheldon tried furiously to get his pants back on.

"Yes and as you know I am not one to lie so I am finally going to speak up," he glanced at Penny who was mouthing the word 'no' in his direction, "I am going to tell the truth about this whole thing. Amy, I am terminating our Relationship Agreement. I still hope we can be friends but I just can't go on living a lie. I have been seeing Penny for the last 21 weeks. In fact, you came in just as we had finished having coitus. That explains why I'm missing my shirt. Also to answer your question, the fetuses that Penny is currently carrying are in fact mine. My DNA implanted itself into Penny's unsuspecting eggs. I'm sorry." Amy looked at Sheldon then at Penny then at Priya. She stared at Sheldon dead in the face with a very neutral expression.

"If that's how you feel then I can't stop you. Sometimes our brains are chemically wired to prefer one type of person over another. I believe that Penny's optimal reproductive physical appearance is what caused you to prefer her over me. Obviously your primal reproductive instincts have worked. Goodbye Sheldon and Penny." Amy stormed out of Penny's apartment followed by a shouting Priya.

"Do I still get my 50 bucks?" Penny was left gobsmacked on her bed with Sheldon still trying to get his shirt on. After he managed to get his clothes on, he sat down next to Penny on her bed. She put her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Well atleast we got that off our chests."

"Technically it wasn't physically on our chests to begin with but ok." OCD Sheldon was still buried in there and Penny knew it. But then she sat up like something had just stung her.

"Sheldon, I completely forgot something. How the hell are we going to tell our parents?" Sheldon's face went white. He knew his born-again Christian mother wouldn't enjoy having two grandbabies out of wedlock. He became so stumped that he actually started twitching. He only twitched when he didn't know something.

"I have no idea Penny. My mommy isn't going to like the wedlock part and I'm not sure how your dad's going to take it!" He buried his face in his hands and Penny thought hard.

"Well, there is always one thing we could do," Sheldon sat up straight eager to hear her answer, "We could get married." Sheldon jumped off the bed. He had never thought about getting married ever before in his life.

"No, no, no, no. Well atleast not right now. Your dad would kill me and I have no idea how my mommy is going to deal with it." Sheldon had to clear his mind. He left Penny's apartment and sat in his room in thought. After almost a week of not hearing from Sheldon, Penny finally heard his OCD knock on her door once more. She opened the door and smiled.

"Penny, I have the perfect solution. We are going to invite our parents over and tell them together. That way, it will be easier to get out of the way." Penny rolled her eyes.

"I could've told you that Sheldon." They sat on Penny's couch and dialed their parents. Mary, Sheldon's mother, was the first to arrive.

"What's this all about Shelly? You said it was very..." She stopped mid-sentence when she saw the very pregnant Penny. "You said it was very important."

"Yes mommy, I need you to sit down for this." 10 minutes later, Penny's father Wyatt arrived.

"Penny? Penny are you... Oh my God," He gazed upon her bulging stomach, "You finally got knocked up. Jesus, I knew it was gonna happen one day!" Mary spoke up from the other side of the room.

"Don't use the Lord's name in vain!" Wyatt snapped right back at her.

"I can use his name however I want to lady! Now who are you?"

"I'm Mary Cooper, Sheldon's mother. I'm guessing you are Penny's father?"

"Good guess." He muttered. Penny finally got her dad calmed down and sitting down. Sheldon was the first one to speak.

"As you can obviously see, Penny is pregnant," Wyatt groaned angrily, "but you may question who the father is. Well, you are looking right at him." When Sheldon finished his sentence, Mary and Wyatt stood up at the same time. Penny put her hand on her dad's shoulder in fear that he would hit Sheldon. Mary put her hand on Sheldon's face.

"Shelly, is this true? You gave me a grandbaby..."

"TWO grandbabies," Sheldon interrupted.

"Oh God, I'm gonna kill him!" Wyatt yelled. Penny held him back.

"You gave me two grandbabies out of wedlock? Oh Sheldon, how could you do this?"

"I'm sorry mommy. I didn't intend for it to happen. I didn't call you here to make you mad at us; I called you here to tell you so that you wouldn't have to find out later." Wyatt was a bright shade of red but Sheldon was surprisingly calm.

"Look boy, if you do ANYTHING to hurt my little girl I will get you! If you don't take care of her and our grandchildren, I'm comin after you. Just keep that in mind..." He walked out without saying goodbye. Mary kissed Sheldon on the forehead and started to walk out.

"I just have one thing to say," She whispered to Penny, "Don't let him name them something stupid or scientific. I want my grandbabies to have a good childhood." She left immediately after that.

"Well that went better than I expected." Penny laughed.

Many weeks had passed since Sheldon and Penny's confrontation with Amy and their parents. Penny's due date was two weeks away and they were nearly ready. They had finally picked out names after weeks of debate. Their daughter would be named Elizabeth Marie and their son, Sheldon junior. Penny still didn't agree with their son's name but Sheldon wouldn't let her name their daughter if Sheldon jr. wasn't their son's name. Leonard and Amy hadn't really been talking to Sheldon or Penny since their confrontation. Sheldon had decided to move in with Penny for the first few weeks of his children's lives to study them to see if they inherited his genius trait. One day, Sheldon went over to Penny's with his new Parenthood Agreement in hand.

Knock, knock, knock "Penny?" Knock, knock, knock "Penny?" Knock, knock, knock "Penny?" She opened the door and nearly hit Sheldon with her massive belly. She motioned him in and they sat down.

"Penny, I have drafted up this Parenthood agreement. It states the future of our relationship and the future of our children's lives." He handed her the agreement and she began to flip through it.

"Ok, um it says that if we ever get married that we have to move in together?" Penny was still questionable of living in a confined space with Sheldon for more than a few weeks. Even though she loved him passionately, he was still the annoying OCD Sheldon he had always been.

"Yes, I felt that this would be the best arrangement for the sake of our children. Also I could hopefully turn them into geniuses." Penny continued to look through it and finally put it down.

"Get me a pen Sheldon. I have to be on bed rest for the last two weeks, doctor's orders." Sheldon got her a pen and Penny signed her flared signature on the dotted line. She smiled at Sheldon and scooted closer to him on the sofa. He put one hand on her stomach and the other hand in her hand. The babies moved as soon as he held her hand.

"Sheldon, you know how I know I love you?"

"Hmm?"

"Because every time I see you, the babies start kicking like crazy. I think it's because my heart starts racing every time I look at you." Sheldon smiled his adorable smile and stroked Penny's hair.

"Can we make out now?" She asked.

"Umm... Ya." Sheldon kissed Penny and they made out passionately for 15 minutes. They were in love and there was no denying it.

That night, both of them were sleeping hard. But at about two in the morning, Penny started feeling some sharp pains. They would come and go every 20 to 30 minutes but Penny thought they were just pre-labor contractions. However at about four in the morning they were getting closer and closer together. She couldn't deal with them anymore. She sat up and texted Sheldon. Sheldon jolted awake when he heard his phone buzz.

"Who in their right mind would text me at...?" He stopped mid-sentence when he finished reading Penny's text. He sprang to his feet and rushed to put some clothes on. He ran down the hall to Leonard's door.

Knock, knock, knock, "LEONARD AND PRIYA!" Knock, knock, knock, "LEONARD AND PRIYA!" Knock, knock, knock, "LEONARD AND PRIYA!" Sheldon was banging and yelling like crazy.

"What do you want Sheldon?" Leonard groaned.

"PENNY'S IN LABOR, WE HAVE TO GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL!" Leonard and Priya shot up out of bed and got their clothes on as fast as they could. They ran over to Penny's apartment and banged on the door.

"IT'S OPEN!" Sheldon, Leonard, and Priya ran in to see her sweating and gripping the sheets for dear life.

"HELP ME! DON'T JUST STAND THERE GAWKING!" Leonard grabbed Penny's bag and Sheldon scooped Penny up out of her bed. They ran down the stairs cursing and yelling at each other.

"Why did you have to break the fucking elevator Leonard?" Sheldon and Penny were the ones who were the most stressed. They got to Leonard's car and drove like mad people. They reached the hospital right when Penny was about to smack Sheldon. Penny sat down in a wheelchair and when a nurse started to wheel her away, she grabbed her shirt and pulled her in close.

"I want DRUGS! I want the maximum amount of legal drugs you can give me! Hell, I don't care if they're legal! Just make this fucking pain go away!" She was quickly rushed off to her room while Leonard, Sheldon, and Priya were dialing numbers left and right. Howard and Bernadette were first to arrive, followed by Raj and Shannon (whom he was still dating), Sheldon's mother and Penny's father, and finally Amy. Sheldon and Wyatt were the only ones allowed in the room with Penny. But Sheldon was already scared enough by her tantrum in the car, so Wyatt was the one who went in with her. Howard, Bernadette, Sheldon, Leonard, Priya, Amy, and Mary were waiting patiently in the waiting room. Occasionally they would hear Penny's painful screams from all the way down the hallway. Sheldon managed to block most of it out. He turned to Amy and decided to have a conversation to pass the increasingly awkward time.

"Hey Amy, I'm happy you came. It means a lot to Penny and me."

"Sheldon, you do know I'm still Penny's bestie and your friend right?" Amy smiled while Penny screamed incessantly from her room.

"Then why haven't you talked to us or seen us for the past months?"

"I had a whole lot of things to do. I'm working on a major project so I had very little time to myself you know. I tried to talk to you via Skype but you were never on." Sheldon laughed and felt a little better.

They had been waiting for almost 8 hours straight before a nurse finally came out.

"Which one of you is Dr. Sheldon Cooper?" Sheldon stood up and approached the nurse.

"Would you like to meet your son and daughter?" She said with a smile. He nodded back and followed the nurse to the room. He stood in the doorway and saw Penny in a state. She was very sweaty and her hair was a total mess, but in her arms were two little blankets; one blue, one pink. He laughed and Penny looked up at him.

"We have twins!" She laughed. Sheldon walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. His DNA had created these two beautiful miracles that weren't even intentional.

"You wanna hold her?" Penny asked sincerely. Sheldon nodded and Penny looked at Elizabeth.

"Here's your daddy Elizabeth, you wanna see your daddy?" She slowly handed Elizabeth to Sheldon and he just stared at her. She had his eyes. His daughter had his bright blue eyes that just looked at him with so much trust and love. He couldn't stand it anymore; he broke down and cried tears of joy. Then, he did something unconsciously; he started singing.

" _Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr."_  He rocked Elizabeth back and forth and Penny gasped.

"I thought that was your sick song." She smiled and started crying as well.

"We are in a hospital and you were just in a lot of pain. I believe it qualifies." He laughed. They both started singing together.

" _Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr."_

THE END!


End file.
